Are We There Yet?
is a song of Series 8 in 2006 and also present in Hi-5 Fiesta Series 2 in 2015 to 2016. Lyrics We're off on an adventure Adventure together Travel to places far and wide Come on on our adventure We'll travel together Through the day and the night. So come on, come on let's sing along Sing along as we go. Are we there yet? There's still a way to go Are we there yet? A little down the road Are we there yet? We really want to know So come on, come on, come on let's go! Come on, come on, come on let's go go go! We're off on an adventure Adventure together Travel by plane or 'cross the sea Come on on our adventure We'll travel together Or maybe in our dreams. So come on, come on let's sing along Sing along as we go. Are we there yet? There's still a way to go Are we there yet? A little down the road Are we there yet? We really want to know So come on, come on, come on let's go! Come on, come on, come on let's go go go! A way to go A way to grow To learn and find and then we'll know So many ways that we can go To find our way back down the road. Ooooohhhhh! Are we there yet? There's still a way to go Are we there yet? A little down the road Are we there yet? We really want to know So come on, come on, come on let's go! Come on, come on, come on let's go go go! Mum, are we there yet? There's still a way to go Are we there yet? A little down the road Are we there yet? Spanish Lyrics Viajando siempre juntos Como aventureros Ve dónde vamos a llegar Ven, viajaremos juntos Como aventureros Día y noche sin parar. Así juntos vamos a bailar Cantando en el camino. ¿Ya llegamos? Viajamos sin parar ¿Ya llegamos? Nos falta un rato más ¿Ya llegamos? Buscamos el lugar Viajamos siempre tú y yo Viajando juntos siempre tú yo. Viajando siempre juntos Como aventureros Un avión que cruza el mar Ven, viajaremos juntos Como aventureros Tu sueño está por comenzar. Así juntos vamos a bailar Cantando en el camino. ¿Ya llegamos? Viajamos sin parar ¿Ya llegamos? Nos falta un rato más ¿Ya llegamos? Buscamos el lugar Viajamos siempre tú y yo Viajando juntos siempre tú yo. Contigo hoy Contigo estoy Viajando juntos es mejor En la autopista puedes ver Muchos caminos para ver. ¿Ya llegamos? Viajamos sin parar ¿Ya llegamos? Nos falta un rato más ¿Ya llegamos? Buscamos el lugar Viajamos siempre tú y yo Viajando juntos siempre tú yo. Trivia *In the Latin version, the costume looks like the remake of "Underwater Discovery" from Series 13. Gallery ;Original Opening_Are_We_There_Yet.png Nathan_Are_We_There_Yet.png Tim_Are_We_There_Yet.png Kathleen_Are_We_There_Yet.png Kellie_Are_We_There_Yet.png Charli_Are_We_There_Yet.png Hi-5_Are_We_There_Yet_15.png Hi-5_Are_We_There_Yet_14.png Hi-5_Are_We_There_Yet_13.png Boys_Are_We_There_Yet_2.png Girls_Are_We_There_Yet_2.png Hi-5_Are_We_There_Yet_12.png Hi-5_Are_We_There_Yet_11.png Hi-5_Are_We_There_Yet_10.png Hi-5_Are_We_There_Yet_9.png Hi-5_Are_We_There_Yet_8.png Hi-5_Are_We_There_Yet_7.png Hi-5_Are_We_There_Yet_6.png Hi-5_Are_We_There_Yet_5.png Hi-5_Are_We_There_Yet_4.png Hi-5_Are_We_There_Yet_3.png Hi-5_Are_We_There_Yet_2.png Boys_Are_We_There_Yet.png Girls_Are_We_There_Yet.png Hi-5_Are_We_There_Yet.png Credits_Are_We_There_Yet.png ;Fiesta Mile_Are_We_There_Yet.png Javi_Are_We_There_Yet.png Caro_Are_We_There_Yet.png Rodri_Are_We_There_Yet.png Steph_Are_We_There_Yet.png Hi-5 Fiesta - Are We There Yet 001.png Hi-5 Fiesta - Are We There Yet 002.png Hi-5 Fiesta - Are We There Yet 003.png Hi-5 Fiesta - Are We There Yet 004.png Hi-5 Fiesta - Are We There Yet 005.png Hi-5 Fiesta - Are We There Yet 006.png Hi-5 Fiesta - Are We There Yet 007.png Hi-5 Fiesta - Are We There Yet 008.png Category:Series 8 Category:2006 Category:Tim Harding Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:Hi-5 Wish upon a star Category:Hi-5 Fiesta Category:Songs of the week Category:Stefania Roitman Category:Rodrigo Llamas Category:Javier Ramirez Category:Milena Martines Category:Carolina Ayala Category:Music Key of C